There are a number of design criteria which have long been sought for segmental bone replacement implants including (1) the implant should last the lifetime of the patient without losing function or initiating any adverse process response; (2) the implant should restore the normal function of the bone in which it is implanted; and (3) the implant should be producible on a commercial scale. To satisfy the foregoing criteria, not only should the implant support the imposed load, often of a fluctuating nature, but the interface between the implant and the bone should also withstand the load requirement.
A plastic cement such as polymethyl methacrylate is often used to affix an implant to bone as well as to improve the fit between the implant and the bone. Implants also have been provided with porous coatings which mate with the bone and invite bone ingrowth such that, after a period of time, the prosthesis becomes integrated into the bone structure. Typical of such coatings are the those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,638; 4,206,516; 4,156,943; and 4,612,160.
Ceramic coatings have also been used to good effect and often are particularly desirable because of the affinity between bone and ceramic materials such as alumina (Al2O3). Typical of such coatings are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,145,764 and 4,483,678 to which are particularly concerned with dental implants, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,488 and 4,846,837, which more broadly disclose implantable bone replacement material for use throughout the body.
Other work has utilized highly convoluted surfaces on the implant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,881 and 5,658,333 show use of non-spherical powder to produce a roughened surface for prosthesis. These surfaces, however, are known to have little to no inter-connected porosity.
There is a continued need in the art for prosthesis surfaces with improved properties.